


Love in Death

by arizonia1



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: But it was more fun this way, Dubious Consent, M/M, Necrophilia, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, You're all sinners for reading this, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyn knew that it wasn't exactly right, but something in his body urged him to do it anyway. MAJOR XENOBLADE SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Death

_Love In Death_

It was quiet in Junks and Linada has since retired for the evening as she is required to power down at midnight. Reyn is on watch tonight to make sure Shulk’s corpse remains stable. Out of everyone, he had taken Dickson’s betrayal and the revelation of his best friend being dead all along the hardest. He was always the first to volunteer to watch him, even if he needed to sleep himself.  
  
A quiet sigh could be heard as he stood up to look at his best friend. The wound from Dickson’s rifle has closed and the table he’s on is providing life support. Slowly, but only barely, is his chest moving as he ‘breathed’. If Shulk was to be moved from that table, he’d be gone in moments. There were plenty of times Reyn just thought of picking him up and placing him in the lake here in Colony 6 and put him out of his misery. Give him some closure at least. He knew he couldn’t do that though, everyone would yell and hate him despite having Shulk’s ‘best interest’ in mind.  
  
The redhead walked over to the table and ran a hand through Shulk’s hair. It was still a little sticky from the blood that pooled under him at Mechonis Core. There was some crusted on his face as well. Regardless of that Reyn leaned in gently to press his lips against the other’s. They were ice cold and tasted metallic. This was so wrong, and possibly a little creepy, but something was urging Reyn to go with what his gut was telling him.  
  
Quickly he looked over the railing to make sure everyone was still asleep downstairs. After confirming that is indeed the case he turned back around and gently leaned over the table. He shuddered slightly as he rested his hand against Shulk’s face and traced downward. Displacing the dried blood as he ran over his neck and then over his chest. Calmly he ran his thumb over the scar as he sighed before finally moving his hand once more. Finally he reached the hem of Shulk’s shorts, somehow untouched by the blood. Carefully and quietly he pulled the garment down, along with the boxers underneath as well.  
  
The sight before the redhead should have been beautiful, and it would have been in any other situation, minus the blood of course. Reyn tensed and relaxed his hands a little before he pushed down his own trousers and boxers. Without preamble he lightly moved Shulk’s legs so they went around his hips before he pushed into the blond’s entrance. It was such an odd feeling, knowing that the other couldn’t feel any of this.  
  
Regardless, the soldier pushed it from his mind that his friend was dead. He slowly started moving his hips before leaning in to plant another kiss. His movements got slightly faster as he moved his lips against Shulk’s. One of his arms slinked under his friend’s back to pull him a little closer. He couldn’t move him too much lest he risked losing him for good.  
  
Slowly, but surely Reyn picked up the pace. Heat was building slowly in his gut as he continued. He wished the blond was conscious. Even if it was just to give encouragement to keep going, something. He didn’t last much longer however, as he soon ended up cumming inside his friend. Quietly he pulled out and dressed himself and Shulk once again.  
  
A sigh came from his lips as Reyn repositioned the Monado Boy on the table once more. He waited a bit to make sure he didn’t screw everything up and Shulk slipped away. A somber smile crossed his lips as the breathing was still even and slow. Gently he ran his thumb over the blond’s slightly chilled lips before pressing in for one last kiss.  
  
He hoped he woke up soon, if at all.


End file.
